Fated
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Rick and Phoebe fight fate to be together


**A/N: I do not own the characters of Rick and Phoebe Forrester, nor do I own the song. That's Richard Marx's song. 'Hold On To The Nights'. Four years in the making this was…Read and Review**

_Just when I believed_

_I couldn't ever want more_

_This ever changing world_

_Pushes me through another door_

Rick Forrester looked at the sleeping blonde next to him. He couldn't even imagine her being here with him, but she was. And that was all he could ask for. The fact that they were in relationships with other people was not bothering him at the moment. For the while, the world was about he and Phoebe. Nobody else. Forgetting that Kiki and Constantine were out on business trips together, nothing was more than just them. Phoebe rolled over, and right into Rick's arms and he smiled. He kissed her shoulder gently and watched as her eyes opened. He loved the way they looked in the morning. That's how he gave her the nickname he did.

"Come on Bright Eyes. Time to wake up."

He watched as she turned to him and smiled. This felt so right to each of them. Phoebe stretched and Rick's eyes roamed the length of her body. Phoebe blushed every time Rick looked at her. That's how they got together. She couldn't stop staring at him, and he couldn't stop staring at her. They were in a board meeting for the company they work for, Forrester Creations, and they just locked eyes, and that was it.

"No! I don't want to wake up. Can't we just stay here?"

"As much as we both want to stay here, Bright Eyes. We can't. Kiki's due home today, and I'm sure Constantine will want to see you, as he's due home today as well. So come on…let's go get in the shower."

Phoebe popped up out of the bed and pulled Rick out of it. This what she delighted in. Being with Rick all the time. He wrapped his arms around her, and they stood at the double doors that led out to his balcony.

"Can't we just stay like this forever?"

"We can…but that means we'd have to leave Kiki and Constantine. And we both owe way too much to both of them. So, we just go on pretending. Pretending that waking up next to each other felt so natural, and real. And it does…but Bright Eyes, you owe Constantine your career, and I owe Kiki my daughter. If it weren't for them, we'd still be struggling. Come on….shower time."

He said, pulling her towards the shower, reluctant to let her go. He knew what would happen if he ever lost Phoebe. It'd be like losing part of his arm. He thought back to that fateful day, eight months ago when his life changed for the better…

_I saw you smile and my mind_

_Could not erase the beauty of your face_

_Just for awhile_

_Won't you let me shelter you?_

_**Eight months previously**_

"_Phoebe Forrester, look at you all grown up!"_

_Rick exclaimed. He hadn't seen her since right before he'd left for Paris, and even then she had shot up right before his eyes. They hugged and then they briefly spoke. They both had meetings to get to, but unbeknownst to them, they were heading towards the same meeting. Rick was talking to Ridge, when Phoebe slid breezily past them. She took her seat, and scattered the folders out everywhere. Rick took the seat across from her and smiled. She smiled back at him, and that's when it happened. That smile knocked him out. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and put it on the table. He watched as Phoebe's hand slid out and put her phone number into his phone and slid it discreetly back to him. He smiled and opened it. The meeting wasn't scheduled to start for another few minutes, so he sent her a text message._

"_You're beautiful. Meet me for lunch?"_

_He sent the message and waited. He saw her phone flash and she read the message. She typed back to him. She giggled softly and watched as his phone flashed and he read the accompanying message. _

"_Thank you. You're not so bad yourself, handsome. And yes. I'll have lunch with you."_

_She had added a smiley face and they were going to meet after the meeting to discuss where they were going for lunch. They were trying to pay attention to the meeting, but there wasn't any easy way to do it. They kept looking at each other. Rick had his cell phone in his lap, and then texted her again._

"_I'm serious, Phoebe…like you are seriously hot."_

_And he waited. He was called on to speak, and he shoved the cell phone in his pocket and stood up to speak, but not without glancing down to his work trousers to make sure there was nothing funny there. He spoke on figures and felt the phone in his pocket vibrate and he shot a smile to Phoebe. He sat down a little bit later and opened his phone. He noticed it was from Phoebe and he blushed a little at the message. _

"_You looked good enough to eat. It took everything I had not to jump across this table. Instead of lunch, quickie?"_

_Rick typed back furiously and stood up to leave. The meeting had been adjourned and they all headed out to their offices. Phoebe looked at the flashing phone in her hand as Rick had texted her back._

"_My office. Ten minutes. I'mma rock your world."_

_And that was all she needed. She didn't know just how deep she'd get in._

_Hold on to the nights_

_Hold on to the memories_

_I wish that I could give you something more_

_That I could be yours_

Rick watched as Phoebe walked to her car and sighed. He hated watching her go, but they needed to go and see their significant others, and to work. So, they both drove to Forrester Creations and walked to their respective offices. Rick got to his office and saw that Kiki was there. He rolled his eyes and hugged her slightly. Rick and Kiki met and had a one night stand, which resulted in their daughter Angelique. They were together strictly for the sheer convenience of that. But they'd been so comfortable, that neither questioned it.

"Hey, welcome back."

"Thanks. Paris hated me…all it did was rain."

"It's Paris, Kiki. That's all it does. So, what did you find out?"

"That the buyers there are in. But we knew that already. Wasted trip. What did you do while I was gone?"

_Phoebe. In various places of the house. The kitchen, the living room sofa, that god awful carpet in our bedroom. The bed. The shower_

"Worked, mostly."

Rick said, trying very hard not to think of the reunion that he knew Phoebe and Constantine would be having. It made him angry to think of Constantine's hands all over his girl's body, but what could he do? He couldn't exactly bust into her office and demand him to remove his hands. Rick slammed his hands on his desk and looked at Kiki.

"Get out. Just go. Go to your office. Just for a little while. I need you to just take a walk. Do something…just go."

He said, watching Kiki walk out. She was confused, sure. But he didn't care. He needed to get a peek into Phoebe's office, and he couldn't whip out his cell phone with her in the room. So he shot her a text message. It was the only way he could get any work done.

"_Missing you and hating it. I'm trying to find a way to get us together tonight…I don't want him touching you."_

And he sent the message. He felt better and he could focus a little better, so he started designing. A little while later his phone buzzed and instantly he knew it was her. He threw down the marker he was sketching with and opened his cell.

"_Missing you more, and hating it as well. Tonight would be great. He's already touched me. I got creeped out. Wish it were you instead. Details to follow…I love you. 3"_

Rick smiled. She'd been so apprehensive about saying it to him. And here it was, in a message. He typed back that he loved her too and that he couldn't wait for tonight. Then it hit him, he was going to do it big tonight. He was going to declare their relationship tonight. He picked up his cell phone and called the Beverly Wiltshire Hotel.

"Yes, this is Rick Forrester, I want the most romantic suite you have. Mhm, okay…okay. Great! Yeah, I want the works. This is for an important young lady. Thank you. Check-in is when? Alright. That'll be great. Thank you. Oh, and can you do me a huge favor? Can you keep this discreet as possible? Good. Thanks."

Rick said, hanging up. This was make or break time for him and Phoebe. And tonight, he was going to prove just how serious he was about her.

_How do we explain_

_Something that took us by surprise?_

_Promises in vain_

_Love that is real but in disguise_

She had her bags packed. Constantine looked at her and sighed. He didn't know just how long she was going to be gone. She'd made up some business trip that she was going on. He knew that she was heading out with Rick, and that she wouldn't be back for a couple days.

"I don't like this."

"Nobody said you had to, Constantine. I didn't like it when you left, so excuse me for accepting a business trip. I'll be gone for three days, maybe more. I'll call you when I know."

She said, dashing out. Rick had called her a little while ago, while Constantine was in the shower. They'd had a little bit of phone sex, then he'd given her the room number where they were booked. She'd written all of it down, and packed for three days. They weren't coming out of that suite. She'd already planned that. She dashed out of the apartment and got into the car that was waiting. She'd been estranged from her father for as long as she could remember, so she didn't care about what he'd say about using the company car to have a rendezvous with Rick.

"Hi Joe."

"Where to, Miss Phoebe?"

"Beverly Wiltshire."

"Yes ma'am. You know, I just took Mr. Rick to the Beverly Wiltshire."

"Business meeting."

"That's what he said, too."

Joe said, driving them along to the hotel. Phoebe had sent a text to Rick telling him she was on her way. He sent her one back saying that he was waiting for her. They got to the hotel a short time later, and Joe loaded her luggage on the luggage cart for the bellboys. They pushed it in, and had explicit instructions to take it to the honeymoon suite. She went to the front desk and asked for Rick Forrester's room.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his wife."

"One moment please."

They played this game when they stayed with each other. The receptionist at the desk smiled at her then handed her a key. She was oblivious to the whole thing, Phoebe could tell.

"There you go, Mrs. Forrester. Enjoy."

She said. Phoebe nodded and walked over to the elevator. She hit the button for the honeymoon suite and grinned. She was going to be in Rick's arms in just a few short moments. There was no place she'd rather be than in Rick's arms. The elevator dinged, and she waited for the doors to open. When they did, she saw the most beautiful thing. Pink roses scattered everywhere.

"Phoebe?"

"No, Elvis."

Rick came around the corner, holding a bouquet of pink roses. Phoebe put her purse down on the table and walked to him. She took the roses and wrapped her arms around Rick. She kissed him and grinned happily at him.

"I told them I was your wife."

"Good, because I told them to be expecting my wife. Anyone give you any trouble?"

"No. Constantine did. He didn't understand why I had to go on a business trip when he'd just gotten back. But I didn't care. I have plans. Plans on not leaving this hotel room for the next three days."

"Good. Because we're staying for a week."

Phoebe squealed and giggled as she dropped the roses on the floor. She watched as Rick picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He was slowly undressing her, when they'd heard the elevator ding. Rick knew that the luggage was already up. They'd had explicit instructions not to bother them. Rick looked around. Phoebe had heard it too.

"Who's here?"

"I don't know. Stay quiet…and whatever happens, I love you."

He said, walking out to the lobby of the hotel room, topless. He saw that the housekeeping staff had come in. He paid them to take off, and walked back into the bedroom to Phoebe. They picked up right where they'd left off, unbeknownst to them, there was a party crasher. Someone watching them from their hiding spot.

_What happens now_

_Do we break another rule_

_Let our lovers play the fool?_

_I don't know how_

_To stop feeling this way_

"Want to eat?"

Rick asked her after a marathon lovemaking session. They'd been laying in bed together, when she'd said that she was hungry. She nodded and he got out of bed and put on a bathrobe. Rick was an amazing cook, that she knew. She watched as he made his way towards the kitchen. She stretched a little bit, and grinned. She was on vacation. She heard him on the phone with Kiki, so she decided to call Constantine just to reassure him that things had gone well. She dialed the number as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"I made it okay."

"Good, you all settled in?"

"Sure am. I've got meetings all day, so I'm going to be in and out all day. So if I don't get back to you, don't stress…okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"And you, as well."

She said, hanging up. She watched as Rick searched her face for any emotion for Constantine. He could only find the love for him. He stroked her face softly and smiled. It was then he brought what was on his mind up to her.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about something. And I want you to say yes."

"Okay? Yes…."

And Rick pulled the box out of the night stand. Phoebe gasped and looked at him. She didn't know what was going on. He opened the box and looked at her. Phoebe gasped and right away she knew what it was.

"Phoebe Ann Forrester, I promise to love you forever. I need to love you forever. Please, please, please…be my wife."

"Yes."

"Over my dead body."

Kiki said, coming out from the shadows where she'd been hiding. Phoebe looked at her and started to cry. Rick had slid the ring on her finger, and she knew that this was meant to be. She stood up and looked at Kiki.

"I love him. And I want to be with him. And I will. And neither you, nor Constantine will stop me. And Kiki, I swear to god, we will fight for Angie. Don't think we won't. That little girl is like my own. And I won't let anything bad come of her. Please, Kiki. Please, just let us be happy."

And Kiki could see just how much love emanated from Phoebe towards Rick, and from Rick towards Phoebe. She slid the wedding band off her finger and handed it to Rick. He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"I'm happy Ki."

"I know."

She looked at Phoebe and grinned. She pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Make him happy."

She said, walking out.

_Hold on to the nights_

_Hold on to the memories_

_If only I could give you more_

_Well, I think that I've been true_

_To everybody else but me_

_And the way I feel about you_

_Makes my heart long to be free_

He'd gotten what he'd wanted. His daughter, and his woman. He suddenly felt complete. Whole. But something was missing. He needed his family to know. He looked at Phoebe, who was admiring the twelve-carat stunner on her left hand, and rubbing her fingertips along his arm. He smiled and slid out of bed.

"Come on. Get up."

"What? I thought we were just staying in bed?"

"We are. But we have something to do first. I've already spoken with my lawyer. The divorce is heading through without any bumps. But, we've got to do something…."

And right away Phoebe knew what it was. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops too, and she knew the only way to do that, was to tell their family. She went into the bathroom and retrieved her clothes. She put them on and dialed her dad's number. Sure, they hadn't spoken since he'd caught Rick and Phoebe in delicate inflagrante on Rick's desk after the business meeting, but he'd want to know this.

"Ridge Forrester."

"Dad, it's Phoebe. Listen. I've got some news. Rick and I are coming by the office, and we want you there."

She said, hanging up before Ridge could protest. As soon as they could, they called Joe back and got the car. They arrived at Forrester together and holding hands, the ring on Phoebe's finger shining brightly. Rick stopped her just short of the offices and kissed her softly.

"No matter what happens in there, we are still getting married. And right now, Kiki is our biggest supporter. So, lets go."

Rick said, leading Phoebe into the boardroom. He saw all his family standing there. Felicia, Eric, Stephanie, Brooke, Bridget and Nick, Thorne and his new wife, Melissa. They looked around the table, and Phoebe started speaking.

"Thank you all, so much for coming. Look, something's happened, okay. And we don't want your blessing, because we don't care what you think. Rick and I have been in a serious committed relationship with each other for the last eight months. And today, he's asked me to marry him. I've said yes. And like I said before, I don't want your blessing."

And Phoebe shrugged. Rick smiled and took her hand, and now it was his turn to speak. He looked at Ridge as he did. Taylor was at a conference in Sydney, but he was very much aware of her being there, because she was via phone.

"I love your daughter very much. And yes, Constantine and Kendra had complicated things. But I assure you, Kendra and I are divorcing. And for the sake of my daughter, Angelique we've decided to remain great friends. But I assure you this, Phoebe will be loved unconditionally for the rest of my life. She's said yes. And Kiki's agreed to divorce me. So please, please, just tell us you're okay with it."

"I'm convinced!"

Taylor said. She didn't need anymore convincing than that. As a doctor, she could tell when someone was lying to her, and when someone wasn't. She knew how Rick felt about Phoebe. She knew that this was the real thing. Hell, what everyone in that room-Phoebe included-was that Rick and Taylor picked out the ring. Taylor was involved from the beginning. There was a dial tone, and the room picked up.

"Thorne and I want to give the bride and groom our deepest congratulations."

Melissa said, hugging them both. Thorne did the same, and headed out. Felicia was squealing with Phoebe and Eric was shaking Rick's hand. If Phoebe made his son happy, then that made him happy. The room cleared out, everyone offering their deepest congratulations. That left Rick, Phoebe, Brooke and Ridge. Ridge glared at Rick and shook his head.

"You've corrupted my daughter. You have repeatedly ignored my requests to end this relationship. You've gone behind my back-"

"Ridge, shut up! You don't get it, do you? I'm marrying her."

"Dad, listen. You raised me with a solid foundation. A background that I can never forget. But when it comes to love, you suck. This is my life. Angelique is my life. Rick is my life. This company is not. Your excuses, are a cop out, and I'll be damned if I spend my life pleasing you. Not anymore. Thomas did it, and Steffy did it, and I'm not. Rick and I are getting married, and that's all anyone has to say about it."

She said, walking out. Rick smiled and hugged his mom. He turned to Ridge and extended his hand. Ridge didn't take it, so Rick grinned.

"She's got it right. I love her. Losing her is like losing my arm. I'm not hurting her…not now, not ever."

He said, following Phoebe out the door. That was the most freeing experience of his life…or so he thought

_Everytime I look into your eyes_

_I'm helplessly aware_

_That the someone I've been searching for_

_Is right there_

_Hold on to the nights_

_Hold on to the memories_

_I wish that I could give you more_

**Eight months later….**

"Mr. Forrester, we're sorry, but your wife didn't make it."

The doctor said to Rick. Rick collapsed into a fit of tears. He'd known that there were complications with the pregnancy, but he didn't know if she'd be strong enough to make it or not. It was the baby or Phoebe, and Phoebe was stubborn enough to demand that Rick raise their son, Michael Eric Forrester, alone.

"How's my son?"

"He's healthy and happy. Would you like to see him?"

"May I say goodbye to my wife first?"

The doctor nodded and led him to the room where Phoebe was. He saw her hair spread out on the pillow, and he stroked it softly. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. But he wasn't whispering. He was singing to her. Their wedding song. The song that described their relationship to a T. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you forever my darling, Bright Eyes."

He said, kissing her lips one last time. He sang the end of the song one last time, and realized that as he was starting out on this journey with their son, he would never forget his life was changed by Phoebe. He would always have this part of her, his son. And that's what mattered now.

_Hold on to the nights_

-The End


End file.
